Reversal
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: Its my version of K.K! What if the Karasuma's had found Karin first?What if Karin has been in human trafficking for over four years?Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

Hanazono Karin has been in Human Trafficking for over four years now, at the age of nine her cruel aunt had given up with beating Karin and just gave up, sending her out onto the streets where a man found her and dragged her to the auctioning house. Karin is thirteen now and is on the verge of losing her sanity, her only treasured possession is kept hidden at all times, a ring her mother had given her before she died. She was locked up in her cell, when the guard named Kippei came to get her ready for the auction.

"Alright Missy, lets hurry up you know the boss don't like to be kept waitin."Kippei said, he grabbed Karin by her wrist and dragged her into a dressing room and shut the door after leaving her in it. Karin rubbed her wrist and looked at the outfits to choose from, going straight to the dresses, Karin found a beautiful black dress that had long sleeves and went down to her knees, as soon as she had finished putting it on, Kippei burst into the room.

"Done, good now let's go."He grabbed her wrist again and this time dragged her onto a circular stage that was pitch black, he grabbed a chain and fastened it onto her ankle so she couldn't run off. Kippei hurried off the stage and the lights came on, making Karin visible to the crowd, quickly and quietly Karin put her mother's ring on, it always helped to calm her when she stood before all the perverted men there. An announcer started to state Karin's information and the starting price.

"Let's start at $10,000."The announcer said, Karin brought her hand up to her face and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, the stone in her ring glinted in the light.

"$20,000!"A boy with black hair and glasses said in the back, he looked no older then 17, a young girl with black hair and another boy with light brown hair stood next to him. Everyone else was silent, the announcer started the countdown.

"Going once….going twice….sold to the young man in the back!"He said enthusiastically, Kippei came back onto the stage and unchained Karin; he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the boy.

"Here….and do not bring her back….it was not a pleasure to meet you Karin!!"Kippei almost growled at them, he pushed Karin towards them and stalked off. Karin stumbled and was caught by the light brown haired boy.

"Ahh….Gomen!!"She said backing away slightly and bowing respectfully.

"Don't worry about it, you are family now!"The boy said. "My name is Karasuma Kirika; this is my brother Karasuma Kirio and my little sister Karasuma Himeka."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hanazono Karin."Karin said happily while straightening up.

"Well now that we know each other, let's head home."The girl named Himeka said, Karin nodded, the boy named Kirika grabbed her hand and held it like a brother would, Kirio did the same with Himeka, and together Karin and Himeka held hands. The sun was setting when the four reached a rather large house, Karin stared at it in awe, Kirika had to tug at her slightly, but that small move caused Karin to jump and flinch away.

"Ah, Gomenasi…."Karin said when she realized what she had done.

"Ah, no Karin its okay, I'm sure it wasn't intentional, and I should be the one to say sorry."Kirika said with a slight smile, Kirio and Himeka had already headed inside.

"Hey you two coming in or are you going to stay out here all night?"Kirio said poking his head out the door.

"Coming Nii-San….coming Karin?"Kirika said and he held his hand out to Karin who gratefully took it.

"Yes, thank you Kirika!"Karin said happily as Kirika led her inside the house, shutting and locking the door after they were both inside. Karin looked around in awe again. "Sugoi, this place is huge!"

"Karin-Chan, you get to sleep with me in my room tonight, until Nii-San can go out and get some things for you, but he's already enrolled you into their school, isn't he amazing!?"Himeka said happily.

"Really Himeka?"Karin asked happily, she looked over at Kirio. "Thank you so much for taking me in Kirio…."

"It was no problem, and you can call me Nii-San if you want….but Kirika wanted to tell you something, I'm going to go put Himeka to bed, Kirika will you show Karin the way when you two are done please?"Kirio said, Kirika nodded and Kirio took Himeka's hand and they both walked around the corner into a hallway.

"What did you need Kirika….?"Karin asked.

"Karin, I know you're new to the family, and this family has several secrets, I'm going to tell you mine now, and Kirio will tell you some secrets tomorrow after school…."Kirika started. "Well….Karin….I'm actually a girl…."

"EHHHH!!!!"Karin said in shock. "Kirika you're not a boy….?"Kirika shook her head.

"No….but I am a boy to the others at school, so do not tell anyone okay?"Kirika said desperately.

"Okay….but when we are at home can I call you Nee-San, or when it's just the family?"Karin asked and Kirika nodded. "Yay!"

"Now let me show you to your temporary room, we are all going out shopping tomorrow after school so you can pick out what you want!"Kirika said with a smile, she gently and slowly grabbed Karin's hand, but Karin still jumped slightly.

"Ah, Gomen Nee-San…."Karin said.

"Don't worry about it Karin, now follow me please!"Kirika held Karin's hand and led her to the hallway that Himeka and Kirio had just gone down moments before, Kirika stopped at a double door that was black with red roses as the design, and she knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."Himeka's voice came from the other side of the door, Kirika and Karin stepped in and saw Himeka sitting in a king sized bed with black sheets and Kirio reading a story to Himeka.

"So you know now Karin?"Himeka asked.

"Yup, I know about Nee-San!"Karin said with a smile.

"Nii-San….let's let them get some rest, Himeka hasn't been feeling well lately remember, and Karin has school tomorrow."Kirika said to Kirio who nodded and stood up from his spot on the floor.

"Karin come, you'll sleep here…."Himeka said patting the space next to her.

"Umm…."Karin said, she looked down at her black dress and looked back up, Kirika was handing her a set of pajamas.

"Here, these will be a bit big, but they'll do for the night right?"Kirika asked.

"Mm, thanks Nee-San!"Karin said as she took them.

"The bathroom is right through there…."Himeka said while pointing to a door inside her room, Karin nodded and opened the door, she walked in and locked the door and quickly changed into the black flannel pajamas, she stepped out and shut the door behind her, she crawled into the bed with Himeka and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you so much for taking me in, they were going to…."Karin looked down and couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't worry about it Karin….you are safe now and nothing can hurt you here, I'll tell you everything tomorrow after shopping so you don't feel like an outsider okay?"Kirio said while patting Karin's head, he looked down at her ring. "Keep that ring close to you okay?"He said before kissing the top of her head, he then and went and did the same to Himeka before leaving the room.

"Goodnight Karin, Himeka…."Kirika said before turning off the lights and shutting the door. Karin looked over at Himeka and sighed softly.

"Goodnight Himeka!"Karin said softly while lying down.

"Goodnight Karin!"Himeka said also lying down, within minutes both girls were fast asleep.

'_Where am I? Nee-San, Nii-San, Himeka....where are you guys?!?!'Karin called out, she was in the middle of a ghost town and it was really starting to scare her. Karin started walking down the street and heard someone run behind her, she twisted around. 'Very funny guys, you can come out now though, jokes over!!'Karin called out again, fear radiating from her voice. She took another step forward and Kippei grabbed her and dragged her to what looked like the town square, he threw her down onto the hard ground causing scrapes to appear on her. Karin sat up and looked around, she saw Kirio, Kirika, and Himeka tied together and not breathing, blood trickling out of the corners of their mouths._

'_HIMEKA, NEE-SAN, NNNNIIIIII-SSAANN, WAKE UP!!!!!'Karin yelled, Kippei stepped closer to her, a knife in his heads, he started to swing it down, it was an inch away from her scalp when suddenly he vanished._

"Karin, Karin wake up!!!!"Himeka was shaking Karin to try and wake her up, Karin's eyes bolted open but she seemed to be in shock. "NII-SAN!!"Himeka called out, Kirio and Kirika both ran into the room obviously panicked.

"Himeka what's wrong?!"Kirio asked.

"Something's wrong with Karin, she was having a nightmare and I tried to wake her up, her eyes opened but she won't respond!!"Himeka said sounding extremely worried, Kirika walked over to Karin and leaned over her.

"Karin….Karin wake up please…."Kirika said, she gently placed her hand on Karin's cheek. Karin blinked once and then twice.

"Nee-San, Himeka….?"She said slowly sitting up. "Nii-San….?"Karin suddenly burst into tears, Kirio sighed in relief and sat on the bed next to Himeka, Kirika pulled Karin into a tight hug.

"Shh….it's okay Karin it was just a dream."Kirika said repeatedly to calm the young girl down. Karin pulled away from Kirika and wiped her tears away missing most of them.

"It's okay I'm fine!"Karin said with a smile plastered to her face, Kirika wiped away the remaining tears.

"Are you sure, because we could stay in here for the rest of the night?"Kirika said and she looked over at Kirio who nodded.

"Yeah we'll stay the night here tonight, Himeka, Karin get closer to the middle."Kirio said, Karin and Himeka shifted over until they were both in the center of the bed, Kirika laid down next to Karin and Kirio next to Himeka.

"Kirio you forgot to turn off the lights…."Kirika said sleepily, Karin looked over at her and saw that her eyes were already half shut, a smile on came onto her face when she saw Karin looking at her. Kirio sighed and got up to turn off the lights, he then crawled back into bed, Karin laid down and brought her knees up to her chest, she started shaking slightly.

"Karin its okay….nothing can hurt you now…."Kirika said while pulling Karin close to her, she wrapped an arm around the young girl in a protective manner.

"Thanks Nee-San….goodnight…."Karin whispered softly before falling asleep, soon after her Himeka was asleep as well. Kirika and Kirio both sat up.

"Nii-San….I think Karin was mentally scarred….we'll need to look into it, it would help if we could learn more about her."Kirika said while looking at Karin.

"You're right Kirika….but let's wait until she's settled in before starting to question her."Kirio said before laying back down again and falling asleep, Kirika fell asleep soon afterwards.

The next morning Kirika and Kirio woke up to find themselves the only ones in the room, they both bolted out of bed and ran around the house, they met each other in the dining room and they both heard laughter come from behind the door that led to the kitchen, they both barged in causing Karin to scream in surprise and causing Himeka to laugh at Karin's reaction.

"Himeka it isn't funny, they really scared me!!"Karin complained.

"I'm sorry Karin, but your face when they barged in…."Himeka doubled over from laughing, Karin started pouting and turned to the stove where a few pots and a frying pan sat.

"Umm….what are you guys doing?"Kirio asked.

"Well we woke up and you were still sleeping so we decided to make breakfast for you, I was just about to come and wake you up!"Himeka said happily.

"But Himeka you don't know how to cook…."Kirio said.

"No I don't, but Karin does!!!!"Himeka said happily while looked at Karin who was buttering a slice of toast.

"Really….it's nothing, Nee-San, Nii-San you should get ready for school though!"Karin said. "There done!!"Karin pulled off the apron she had been wearing to reveal her school uniform.

"Where did you get that Karin?"Kirika asked.

"Oh….this….Himeka said she had an extra in her closet, so she's lending it to me today! Isn't it pretty!?"Karin said happily, Himeka nodded. Kirika had to admit that the black dress looked excellent on the girl. "Oh you guys can grab a plate, I already ate!"Karin said, she moved to the side to reveal three plates each filled with pancakes, eggs, waffles, and onigiri. Karin sat at chair and pulled her hair into a single ponytail with a hair tie that had a black rose on it. Within the next ten minutes everyone but Himeka ate and got ready for school, well Kirika and Kirio got ready, Karin and Himeka just talked about the things they were going to buy after the three got back from school. Finally Kirio and Kirika walked into the kitchen in their boy uniforms and with their bags.

"Were off Himeka, be careful until we get back okay?"Kirio said while Kirika and Karin said goodbye and walked outside.

"I'll be okay Nii-San….like always!"Himeka smiled and waved goodbye to them, shutting the door and locking it when they had gotten out of sight.

Karin was excited to be going to school, even though she hadn't been to school in four years, Karin was unusually bright and was going to be able to keep up with the students her age. The three walked into the school and Karin instantly bumped into somebody, both people falling to the ground, Kirika and Kirio were a few steps ahead of her and stopped when they heard someone fall.

"Ahh….I'm sorry!!"Karin said standing up and wincing slightly.

"Are you okay?"A blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes to Karin.

"I'm fine, are you okay?"Karin asked and the boy nodded.

"Do you go to our school? I haven't seen you around and it's the second semester."The boy said.

"Yes I just transferred here, my names Hanazono Karin!"Karin said with a smile, Kirika coughed slightly. "Oh….sorry, it's Karasuma Karin!"She smiled again.

"I'm Kujyou Kazune….wait did you say Karasuma?"The boy named Kazune asked and Karin nodded and brought her hand up to face to brush a strand of hair out of her face, the ring glinted in the light. "Let me see that ring!"Kazune said while grabbing Karin's ring, Kirio and Kirika both ran back to Karin quickly but were too late, Karin screamed in fear and pushed Kazune away, she backed away but tripped and fell, she looked up at Kazune with pure fear in her eyes.

"S-stay away from me!!"She almost yelled and Kazune looked confused.

"Karasuma what did you do to her!?!"Kazune asked obviously enraged for some reason.

"We adopted Karin yesterday….she's been in human trafficking for over four years! I didn't do anything to her!"Kirio said while Kirika was trying to calm down Karin.

"Human….trafficking?!"Kazune said. "Then why does she have that ring!?"He asked.

"My mother gave it to me before she died; it's the only thing I have left except for an old photo!"Karin said quietly as she was being helped up by Kirika, she looked past Kazune and looked in shock. "Himeka what are you doing here? I thought you were staying home?"Karin asked a girl who looked just like Himeka.

"Ahh….Kazune-Kun do we know her?"The girl said.

"No Himeka you don't know her…."Kazune said. "Karin this is my sister Kujyou Himeka….Himeka this is Karasuma Karin…."Himeka nodded and stepped forward to Karin.

"It's nice to meet you Karin!"She said while holding out her hand, Karin slowly placed her hand in Himeka's in shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Himeka-Chan…."Karin said, Himeka looked down at Karin's ring.

"Ahh….Kazune-Kun is Karin the Goddess we've been looking for?!"Himeka asked while walking back to Kazune.

"I think so Himeka…."Kazune said while looking at Karin.

"Kujyou shut up! We haven't told Karin anything, leave her out of this!!"Kirio said protectively, he placed his hand on one of Karin's shoulders, Kirika's hand on the other shoulder, they both started to walk into the school.

"Karin can I please see that ring!?"Kazune asked, Karin stopped and looked back at the boy.

"No, you may not….stupid boy…."Karin said, the wind blew strongly and a piece of paper flew out of her bag and landed by Kazune's feet, he picked it up and realized it was a photo. Suddenly it was snatched out of his hands by Karin who slapped him and walked back to her new siblings.

"Kazune-Kun are you alright?"Himeka asked.

"I'm fine Himeka….but that photo is the same one I have…."Kazune said before walking into the school with Himeka.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright quiet down, take you seats and we'll begin class." The teacher started, the door opened softly and the student body President stepped in with a new girl. "Ahh, is this the new girl? She's so cute!!" The teacher kneeled down in front of Karin to look at her eye to eye, Karin took a step back and she grabbed onto Kirio's uniform.

"Umm, sensei can you back off please. Karin has a troubled past and doing that sort of thing like kneeling down in front of her brings up her memories for her." Kirio said. The teacher stood up and nodded; he looked at the class and spotted an empty seat.

"Ahh, Karin you can sit next to Kazune." The teacher pointed out the seat next to Kazune, at that point Kazune looked up at his name, he saw Kirio and his eyes narrowed, and he then saw Karin and her ring that was glinting in the small amount of light in the room. Karin nodded and slowly started to walk to her seat, he face completely unreadable and expressionless.

"Karin I'll be back to get you for lunch, you'll be eating with me and Kirika, have fun!" Kirio said before walking towards the door.

"Promise Nii-San?" Karin asked in a quiet voice while sitting down.

"I promise Karin, I won't forget!" Kirio said before leaving and shutting the door. Once the door was shut everyone was up and at Karin's desk trying to ask questions at the same time.

"Class settle down please, if we have time at the end you can ask Karin questions but until then take your seats." The teacher said slightly annoyed. Everyone sat down and pulled out their books, most boys were dozing off, but Kazune was taking notes and following along like the perfect model student. Karin on the other hand was drawing random pictures in her notebook instead of taking notes; the teacher having taken notice of this was piqued.

"Karasuma Karin." The teacher started, Karin stood up slowly and answered in an indifferent tone.

"Hai sensei?" She said.

"Answer this please…."He pointed to the board, none of the students he had asked even Kazune had been able to answer correctly. Karin looked up at the question and seemed even more indifferent if that was even possible.

"Sensei the answer to that would be 33.5691…." Karin said bored, the students looked between the teacher and Karin.

"Umm…..correct you may sit down…." The teacher said in a shamed voice, Karin had already sat down and was drawing random pictures again; everyone was in awe that Karin had been able to answer the question. The bell rang just after 12:35 signaling that it was lunch time, the door opened and the two Karasuma siblings walked in, Karin had been dozing off.

"Karin….?" Kirika said while walking towards the girl, everyone in class hadn't moved since the two had walked in, Kirika gently shook Karin's shoulder, Kirio was right behind her, and Karin opened her eyes slowly and yawned.

"Oh, finally….I thought class would never end!" She stood up and picked up her bag, Kirio and Kirika walked ahead of her and waited at the door. As Karin passed Kazune, he grabbed her hand and slid her ring off.

"Karin how did you solve that problem in math today?" Kazune said while hiding the ring in his pocket.

"Not going to tell you Kujyou….and stay away from me." Karin said quietly before joining Kirio and Kirika.

"So Karin how was the first half of your lessons?" Kirika said to try and calm the piqued girl down.

"First half? You mean there is more after lunch!?" Karin asked sounding excited.

"Of course there is more after lunch, baka!!" Kirika joked as the three sat down at a table with the bags they had grabbed from at home.

"Oh…." Karin glared slightly at Kirika before bringing her hand up to her face to brush a strand out of her face; Kirio looked at Karin's hand and realized something.

"Karin where is your ring?" Kirio asked her calmly.

"My ring….? It should still be…." Karin said while looking down at her hand, she saw no ring; she then checked the other hand and still saw no ring. A dark aura seemed to engulf Karin as she stood up. "KUJYOU!!" She yelled loud enough for the entire school to hear, everyone backed away from Karin as she walked down the hallway in search of the Prince boy, spotting him in the library, she advanced on him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ehh, Karin what can I do for you?!" Kazune said with a slight trace of fear in his eyes and tone.

"Give me my ring Kujyou….give it here now!!" Karin said while tightening her grip on his shoulders, Kazune cried out in pain at the tightness of her grip, Kirika came up behind Karin and put her hands on Karin's shoulders.

"Karin that is enough!!" Kirika said in a bossy tone, at her touch Karin jumped and let go of Kazune who backed right into Kirio.

"Seriously Kujyou give her back her ring….Or things could become rather unpleasant…." Kirio said while examining a ring on his hand that was similar to Karins'.

"Nii-Chan….? What is that ring?" Karin asked spotting the ring.

"Like I said I will explain everything once we get home tonight….now Kujyou I will only say this one more time….please give Karin her ring back." Kirio said. Kazune seemed to be completely relaxed now that Karin was being held back.

"Why should I? It's not hers is it?" Kazune said indifferently. Karin lost control and pushed Kirika away from her; she went up to Kazune and punched him right in his jaw.

"GIVE IT BACK KUJYOU, THAT RING IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT OF MY MOTHER AND FATHER!!" Karin not waiting for an answer ran out of the library which had mysteriously emptied.

"Karin, wait!!" Kirika said while running out of the room after Karin.

"Fine fine here it is…." Kazune said while taking the ring out of his pocket, Kirio took the ring back and calmly left the library in search of his sisters. Kazune smirked and pulled out the real ring from his pocket and walked calmly to lunch.

Karin had run and run until she couldn't anymore (which was a long time of running). When she stopped she realized she wasn't anywhere near the school anymore, rather she was in the town, and perverted men were looking at her and whispering amongst each other.

"Hey missy is you lost?" One said while coming up to her, he smelled of beer and cigarettes.

"No I am not lost but thank you…." Karin said while trying to walk past him, the man grabbed her though and pushed her against a wall.

"You is lost if I say you is lost got it missy!?!" The man said, Karin started to cower slightly and she could definitely feel blood running down her neck and fingers from where the brick had scraped her, she even felt a drop of blood trail its way down between her eyes and splitting at her nose and running down both of her cheeks only to meet again at her chin and fall to the ground. Memories started to come back to Karin and she began to visibly shake. "Ah, are you scared now missy? Well good, cuz we'll have lot's of fun together then!!" He grabbed her hand and turned around making her wrist turn the wrong way, Karin screamed from the pain, her wrist was at least sprained if not slightly fractured.

Kirio had caught up to Kirika and both were now searching the streets, they had members of the student counsel searching the school where they hoped she was.

"Hey Nii-San what if she is actually out here….?" Kirika asked her brother.

"Don't worry Kirika we will find her, I promise!!" Kirio said, following his words a girl's scream echoed throughout the buildings and streets. The two looked at each other and raced towards where the sound originated from, when they stopped they saw an older man holding Karin's wrist which was bent at an odd angle, Kirika saw the blood on her face and fingers first.

"Nii-San, the blood!!" Kirika said as she took a step towards the two, but she was stopped by Kirio.

"Let me handle this Kirika…." Kirio said softly, he walked up to the man and punched him hard, he helped Karin who had fallen to her knees as soon as the man had let her go and half carried half supported her over to Kirika who picked up Karin bridal style easily and held her close.

"It's okay Karin….he can't hurt you anymore…." Kirika whispered continually to the younger girl, Karin herself was crying from the pain and also from the shock of something like that happening to her again.

"Sir please never touch my sister again or we will press charges, and tell all your buddies to stay away from her as well!!" Kirio said before turning away form the man and walking towards his two sisters. "Karin are you alright?" He asked while putting his hand on her bloody cheek. Karin nodded slightly and whimpered slightly, Kirio gently picked up Karin's injured wrist. "I think its just sprained, lets get you home, you don't have to go to the rest of your classes today…." Kirio started to walk away with Kirika behind him.

"Ariagato Nii-San…." Karin whispered softly before falling unconscious.

"Nii-San will she be okay?" Kirika asked Kirio while they were walking.

"I need to see how bad her other wounds are before I can determine her physical health, but right now I can only guess that her mental health is a wreck…." Kirio said sullenly, Kirika nodded and was quiet until they arrived back at their house, Kirio opened the door and a surprised Himeka looked up from her spot on the couch, the first thing she saw is Karin.

"Oh my gosh! Is Karin Onee-Chan alright Nii-San!?!?!" Himeka asked while jumping up and racing over to Kirika who held the passed out Karin.

"Lay her down on the couch Kirika I need to see what other wounds she has….Himeka go get me a bowl of cool water and a washcloth please…." Kirio ordered softly, Kirika nodded and placed Karin on the couch gently, Himeka raced off to find what was requested of her. Kirio placed a light blanket over Karin who had started to shiver slightly.

"Here Nii-San, please help her!!" Himeka said carrying in a tray which held a bowl of cool water, several towels and bandages also occupied the tray.

"Thank you Himeka…." Kirio took the tray and set it down on the ground between him and the couch. "Kirika can you roll her over gently, I need to see if she has any head wounds…." Kirika nodded and gently and slowly rolled Karin over so she was lying on her stomach. Kirio brushed her hair aside and saw only a small scrape, he sighed softly in relief, he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in water, her then started cleaning off the blood gently. He finished quickly and rolled her back onto her back, he held up her hands and bandaged her fingers that had scrapes, and he then examined her wrist which was swollen and slightly coloring. He took a bandage and wrapped it around her wrist tightly to help the swelling go down.

"There I think that is everything….she only has a small scrape on her head, and only about three fingers per hand are scraped, the worst injury is her twisted wrist which should heal soon enough.

"Thank God she wasn't seriously injured…." Kirika said sounding extremely relieved, Himeka looked at Karin and gasped softly.

"She's waking up….!" And true to her words, Karin's eyes slowly fluttered open, she sat up quickly, to quickly, and almost had to lie back down.

"Nii-San….Nee-San….Himeka-Chan….?" Karin said softly. Each of them nodded at their name's being heard.

"Its okay Karin….you are safe now!!" Himeka said happily. Karin nodded slightly; she brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her head on her knees.

"Karin….are you sure your okay?" Kirika asked softly, Karin's head bolted back up and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm sure!!" She smiled happily. "Now….Nii-San, when are we going shopping!?!" Karin whined.

"You still want to go out Karin?" Kirio asked in surprise, Karin nodded and stood up wobbling a bit when up.

"So when are we leaving?" Karin asked again.

"As soon as you get ready!!" Kirika said with a smile, Karin looked overjoyed and grabbed Himeka so she could help her pick out something to wear.

"Kirika we are taking her out?!" Kirio asked sounding surprised.

"Yes Nii-San….she wants to go out, and thinking about what has happened to her today, we should let her do whatever she wants to do now…." Kirika said calmly. Himeka walked back into the room without Karin.

"Karin will be out in a minute, she's putting on some of my clothes…." Himeka sat on a chair and looked at her hands. "Nii-San Karin seems like she's acting, so we won't have to worry about her, I think she's really scared to be going back outside."

"She is Himeka….but we shouldn't stop her, and maybe if she has a good time she'll forget it…." Kirio said, Karin then walked back into the room wearing dark jeans, a black shirt that had a single red rose on it, and her hair was the same.

"Well let's go!!" Karin said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rima: I hope you guys have been liking this series as much as my other ones!!_

_Shiki: And if you haven't read her other stories you better or else!!_

Karin and the Karasuma's had literally shopped until they dropped, they got black bedding for Karin's bed, dark skinny jeans, black, red, purple, green, and gray tops for her, hair accessories that were mostly filigree or roses, and a variety of dark shorts.

"Thank you so much Nii-San, but you didn't have to buy all this just for me!!" Karin said while they were in the car heading back home.

"But I wanted to buy all of it for you!" Kirio said calmly while stifling a yawn.

"Oh….okay then." Karin said yawning. She rested her head on Kirika's shoulder and was asleep in seconds.

"She must have been exhausted…." Kirika said while brushing hair out of Karin's face. They arrived home quickly and Kirika picked up Karin and followed Kirio and Himeka inside.

"She can sleep with me again tonight….she can move to her room tomorrow when it's all set up…." Himeka suggested.

"Alright…." Kirika said, she walked into Himeka's room and placed Karin on the bed and pulled the covers over her before turning off the lights and leaving the room, she rejoined Kirio and Himeka in the kitchen.

"She okay….?" Kirio asked.

"Yeah, she didn't wake up!" Kirika said happily. "I'm really worried for her…."

"I'm sure Karin will be alright! There's just something about her that reassures me!" Himeka smiled.

"Well I'm going to go and set up her room now…. You two head to bed soon alright?" Kirio said before walking down into the hallway with Karin's bags in his hands, there was the sound of a door opening and shutting.

"You really think she'll be okay Himeka?" Kirika asked.

"Yeah I do! I'm heading to bed now….and you should to Kirika!" Himeka hugged Kirika before heading off to bed, she changed and crawled into bed next to Karin and fell fast asleep. Kirika turned off the lights in the house and went to join Kirio in Karins soon to be room, when he walked in he saw the bed had the sheets on, the wall was a blood red color and the floor was a soft black carpet.

"Kirio, are you almost done?" Kirika asked. Kirio came out from the walk in closet and smiled half heartedly.

"Yeah, I just finished putting her clothes away, and her bathroom is clean and ready for use, the bed is made and I vacuumed!" Kirio said happily.

"All that already?!" Kirika said shocked.

"It wasn't hard!" Kirio said.

"Alright Nii-San…. Let's head to bed now…." Kirika started walking towards the door when Himeka ran in with tears rolling down her face.

"KARIN WON'T WAKE UP!!!!" Himeka said desperately. The two looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean Himeka?!" Kirio asked walking towards the distressed girl.

"She started thrashing around, and then her ring glowed and she stopped moving, but she won't wake up!!!!" Himeka said as she started to sob. Kirio looked at his sisters before running out of the room and racing to Himeka's room, where Karin was fast asleep.

"Himeka it's going to be okay, Nii-San will take care of this….!" Kirika said while trying to calm Himeka down as they slowly walked back to the small girls' room.

"Karin wake up please!!" Kirio said while sitting on the bed next to the girl and leaning over her, he started taking the girls pulse before looking at her ring. It was cracked and the gem was red not the gentle pink it was. "Kujyou….!"

_Inside Karin's head everything was a mess, he nightmare is what started it._

_Karin and the Karasuma's were walking on the beach shore, when everything turned sour. A storm rolled in and separated Karin from her still new family, and as it grew darker, shadows of doubt had started to grow in Karin's heart. She started thinking 'They aren't even looking for me now' and 'They probably planned this somehow, they never really truly loved me' and so on. She soon got lost in the surrounding forest, with only the lightning as light, the rain started coming down faster and harder. Karin soon came across a boy that looked familiar._

"_Karin why are you with them…. I thought you loved me!" The boy said._

"_Who are you!? I don't know who you are!" Karin demanded to know in a small weak voice._

"_You don't remember me…. It's Kazune! How could you forget me!!?" The boy named Kazune asked._

"_But….YOUR THE BOY WHO STOLE MY RING!!!!" Karin realized._

"_And I still have to real one….and I'll give it back once you leave the Karasuma's!!!!" Kazune said._

"_NO they are my new family, and they love me and I love them, I can't just leave them!!!!" Karin said._

"_They don't really love you, and they are keeping secrets from you!" Kazune said while he started to fade._

"_Kazune wait…. I don't understand!!!! What are they keeping from me!?" Karin demanded to know._

"_It's not my place to tell you…." Kazune said vanishing. Karin was left alone in the forest, she fell to her knees, her eyes blank and soulless._

"_They don't really love me…. They are just using me aren't they; just like everyone else did….and they are keeping secrets from me…." Karin continued to ramble on and on repeating the same things over and over again._

"Nii-San she still isn't awake?" Kirika asked while walking into Himeka's room with Himeka.

"No Kirika…." Kirio looked back at Karin worriedly; he took one of her small hands in his. "Karin please wake up!!!!"

"Kazune-Kun? Why are you still awake?" Himeka asked.

"Oh, I just had some things to finish." Kazune said while looking calmly at Himeka. He started to think, 'Maybe Karin will remember everything now….'

"Oh okay then, I'm going to bed now, don't forget we have a test in school tomorrow!" Himeka said cheerfully before going to her room and going to bed. Kazune sighed and turned off his light and went to bed as well.

_Karin looked up at the dark and yet bleak sky, she suddenly heard her name being called._

"_Karin, wake up please!!!!" The voice called. Karin looked around and realized it was Kirio's voice._

"_Nii-San! He does love me….doesn't he….?" Karin asked herself._

"Nii-San she's waking up!!" Kirika said as he watched the blonde girl open her eyes. "Karin-Chan….?"

"Nee-San….Nii-San….Himeka-Chan?!" Karin asked while sitting up calmly, something in her eyes showed she was being very hesitant towards them.

"Karin, thank god….we were so worried about you!!" Kirio hugged Karin tightly in relief.

"I'm fine….can I go back to sleep? I'm exhausted!" Karin said after yawning.

"Alright Karin….sweet dreams…." Kirio let the girl lay back down before kissing her forehead goodnight. Himeka crawled into the bed and curled up next to Karin before falling asleep as well.

"Nii-San do you think she'll be okay?" Kirika asked while leaving Himeka's room with Kirio.

"Yeah….but let's get some rest, we have work to do tomorrow!" Kirio said before going to his room and going to bed. Kirika sighed and went to her room and lay in her bed unable to sleep. She went to sleep well after midnight; her thoughts kept traveling back to Karin.

"Will she really be alright…." Kirika asked herself before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

The next day Karin woke up extra early and saw Himeka still fast asleep. Karin smiled and got out of bed, she changed into her school uniform before walking downstairs and making breakfast for everyone, it was same as yesterdays, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Once she finished she put the plates on the table and wrote a note saying she had already left and that this was their breakfast. She left the house silently and walked to school, once on the grounds she bumped into Kazune.

"Ouch…." Karin whined as she looked up. "Kazune….!"

"Karin….you look tired, any strange dreams last night!?" He asked.

"Yeah actually, can I talk to you in the library alone please?!" Karin asked. Kazune nodded and the two walked to the library.

XXXX

Back at the Karasuma's Himeka had woken up first, and ran to Kirio's room as soon as she saw Karin missing.

"NII-SAN KARIN ISNT HERE!!" Himeka screamed, Kirika was shaken from her sleep and heard Himeka; she got out of bed quickly and ran to Kirio's room.

"What!?" Kirio said sitting up in bed.

"She wasn't in my room when I woke up!!" Himeka said. The boy jumped out of his bed and started running around the house, he finally saw the note on the table, and he picked it up and read it aloud, seeing as his sisters had followed him.

"I left early for school, I made you all breakfast, enjoy! Love Karin." Kirio read from the note.

"Well, if she went to school, we can talk to her when we get there…." Kirika said before going up to change into her boy uniform, Kirio sighed and went to change as well. Within minutes everyone was ready to go, Himeka smiled and bye to them as they left the house and started sprinting to the school.

XXXX

"Kazune, why were you in my dream last night?!" Karin demanded form the blonde boy.

"Because I had to tell you important things, but your mind misinterpreted what I was trying to tell you, so I left." Kazune explained.

"What did you want to tell me?" Karin asked warily. Kazune took a ring out of his pocket and held it up.

"This is your real ring, the one I gave your brother is a fake…. I'm sorry but it had to be done." Kazune said handing the ring back to her. Karin took it from him quickly; she threw the fake ring to the floor putting her real one on.

"Why did you do that?!" Karin asked harshly with murder in her eyes.

"It's to protect you; I swear that everything I do is to protect you!" Kazune said while taking a step away from Karin's murderous glare.

"All right, I still don't trust you…." Karin said while continuing to glare.

"Then how about we go and hang out after school, we can go to the new bakery together!" Kazune said eagerly (I know its OOC, just get over it!!!! Imagine Karin is glaring at you with murder in her eyes!)

"Actually I wouldn't mind doing that!" Karin said softening the glare and smiling gently.

"KARIN!!!!" Two voices screamed as the library door opened, Kirika and Kirio stood there panting and their eyes scanning the room for Karin. They spotted her and Kazune and both of their eyes narrowed and they walked over to Karin, Kirika put her hands on Karin's shoulders and Kirio confronted Kazune.

"What did you do Kujyou!?" Kirio demanded to know.

"Karin he didn't hurt you did he?" Kirika asked calmly.

"Nii-San I'm fine!! Kirio Nii-San back off, let's just get to class!!" Karin urged them out of the door quickly. Kazune waved by meekly before also going to class, he sat down in his desk calmly. Karin walked in minutes afterwards; she walked to her seat and smiled at Kazune softly.

"What's with the smile?" Kazune asked.

"I'm going to have fun for once after school!" Karin smile got bigger.

"Didn't they take you shopping though?" Kazune asked.

"Yeah, but I would rather go hang out at a bakery than shop!!" Karin said. The teacher walked in then and called for attention, Karin pulled out her doodle notebook and Kazune took out paper for notes. Class went by without a disturbance, and lunch came quickly, Karin got up and went straight to lunch.

"Karin, wait let's hang out at the library!" Kazune said.

"Let me go tell Kirio Nii-San and Kirika Nii-San!!" Karin smiled and walked out. Kazune followed her to make sure the Karasuma's wouldn't do anything to prevent her from coming with him to the library.

"Karin we were just about to come and get you!" Kirika smiled gently.

"Actually I'm going to hang out at the library with a friend, and I'm going to the new bakery with that same friend after school!! I'll see you later!!" Karin said quickly before walking out of their sight and to the library.

"Something's strange about her…." Kirio whispered.

"Nii-San leave her alone! She only made a friend, that's a good thing! We'll see her after she gets home!" Kirika said before going to get her lunch.

_Shiki: Hey y'all!! Aren't ya glad that I got this updated?? Rima is startin to feel better, but she gets headaches so im taking her spot for a little bit!! I KNOW Kazune was OOC, just PLEASE get over it!! It all ends up nicely!!!! See ya next time and please review!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Shiki: Here it is chapter Four!!!!_

_Rima: Please enjoy it!!!!_

Karin and Kazune were eating their lunch in the library peacefully, until the Kazune-Z came in and screwed it up.

"Karasuma-Chan why are you with our beloved Kazune-Kun!!?" They demanded to know. Karin glared at them.

"I'm eating my lunch, so piss off and leave me alone!!" Karin said pissed off, she continued to glare until they muttered something about her paying before quickly leaving.

"Karin, lighten up a little bit, it's not good to be that angry at someone….no matter how much they deserve it!!" Kazune chastised her. Karin was about to say something, when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. "Let's get to class…."

"Mm…." Karin picked up her bento and put it into her bag and followed Kazune back to their classroom. The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully and soon enough the bell was ringing to signal the end of the day. Karin and Kazune got up and smiled at each other before leaving the school and going to the nearby bakery. The Kazune-Z watched as Karin left with their precious Kazune, they followed the two silently and watched from a distance.

"Karin what are you getting?" Kazune asked looking at the menu intently.

"I'm not sure….what about you…." Karin said, she was also looking at the menu completely focused.

"I'm thinking about the chocolate cake…." Kazune said looking away from the menu and going up to the cashier to order. Karin continued to look up at the menu, when she heard hushed voices.

"Dude that is definitely her!" A voice said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get her!" Another voice replied to the first one. Karin turned around slowly and saw two men looking at her with pissed off eyes, she recognized one of the men as the one that had tried to rape her yesterday. The two men started to approach her quickly, she bolted away from the bakery and away from what would be the only person who could protect her.

"OI AFTER HER!!!" One said as they ran after her. Kazune twisted around at the shout and saw Karin running away like her life depended on it and two men behind her and gaining.

"KARIN!!" Kazune screamed before sprinting after the girl. Karin heard Kazune but kept running; if she stopped she would get caught.

"We got ya now missy!!" The man said grabbing Karin's hair and pulling it until she fell to the ground whimpering in pain. He lifted her up and pushed her against a wall, his lips started ravishing her neck, the other man kept watch as Kazune got closer.

"Boos there is a boy coming here!" The second man said.

"Leave him be, he can't get her back anyway!!" The first man said. He continued to ravish Karin's neck; his hand went underneath her shirt and started going up. Karin's knees gave out and she started to collapse when she felt the mans arms wrap around her tightly.

"K-K-KAZUNE-KUN!!!!" Karin screamed. The blond haired boy came running up and kicked the men away from Karin.

"Back off scum!!!" Kazune glared at them, the two men exchanged looks before sprinting away. Kazune turned around to face Karin, the poor girl was on the ground, her back against a wall, her legs splayed out next to her, tears running down her face, hickeys covering her neck, and her shirt had ridden up slightly.

"Kazune-Kun…." Karin whispered, fear echoing her voice.

"Karin, it's okay, they won't hurt you again…. I promise…." Kazune said walking over to the girl and kneeling in front of her, he started wiping the tears away gently. "So please don't cry anymore…." He smiled gently as his hand rested on her cheek.

"I want to go home!!" Karin said pulling Kazune into a desperate hug, she hugged him with a vice grip, and showed no signs of letting go any time soon.

"All right, I'll get you home…." He picked her up bridal style and let Karin hold onto him, he smiled at her gently again and started rubbing her back softly. Soon enough Kazune stood in front of the Karasuma household; he walked up to the front door and kicked it twice, seeing as he couldn't knock.

"Hai hai, coming…." Kirio said, he opened the door and was shell shocked.

"Nii-San is it Karin?" Kirika said poking her head out from the kitchen.

"KUYJOU!!!!" Kirio yelled glaring at Kazune.

"What? I helped her out….and you're going to yell at me!" Kazune said angrily. Kirika walked out and took Karin from Kazune.

"Kazune come on in…. I would like to hear what happened from the both of you." Kirika said calmly as she walked back into the house and set Karin on the couch. The silent girl sat up and watched as Kazune and Kirio walked into the house. Kazune sat down next to Karin and Kirika and Kirio sat across from the two of them.

"Now what happened?" Kirio asked.

"That man from last time…." Karin couldn't finish. Kirika and Kirio looked at each other and understood. Kirio caught sight of the hickeys on Karin's neck.

"Karin…. He did that to you!!" Kirio said angrily. Karin nodded and winced slightly at his angry tone, she got closer to Kazune.

"Nii-San calm down your scaring her…." Kirika said. Himeka walked in then.

"Is Karin home? I thought I heard her voice…." Himeka trailed off when she saw Karin sitting on the couch, tears in her eyes, hickeys covering her neck, and close to Kazune. "Karin-Chan…." Himeka raced to Karin and pulled the girl into a tight hug, Karin stiffened when Himeka wrapped her arms around her and couldn't help but snap.

"GET AWAY!!!!" Karin screamed, she pushed Himeka away and jumped over the back of the couch, landing on her feet, her eyes wary and filled with fear.

"Karin, relax!!" Kazune said standing up but not moving towards her. Worry filled his eyes and everyone else's eyes in the room.

"Stay away….just stay away…." Karin continued to mutter as she backed up until she hit a wall, she slid down the wall as her knees gave out. Kazune was instantly at her side, he kneeled down next to her

"Karin relax, please!" He begged the frightened girl. Karin stiffened, and tried to pull away, but seeing as she was pressed against a wall, and Kazune was now holding her tightly, she failed. The three Karasuma's watched as Kazune held Karin close to him, Kirika holding Kirio back. Karin finally relaxed; she rested her head on Kazune's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him gently, his grip loosening so it was more comfortable on her.

"See isn't that better….?" Kazune asked quietly.

"Mm…." Karin whispered while shutting her eyes.

"Karin if your tired, let's get you to bed…. If you still want to go to school, you'll see him tomorrow!" Kirika said.

"Kay Nii-San…." Karin murmured softly, not moving from her spot.

"Kazune please move…." Kirika said. Kazune let go of Karin and stepped away. Kirika picked up the almost sleeping Karin and walked back to the small girls' room.

"I'll be leaving now…." Kazune muttered before leaving.

"Kujyou….thanks for helping her….I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there to save her….she's very important to us." Kirio said before Kazune went to open the front door.

"Just don't hurt her…." Kazune said opening the front door and leaving the Karasuma household. Kirio sighed softly and walked to Karin's room with Himeka trailing behind him.

"How's Karin-Chan…." Himeka asked softly.

"She'll be fine…. Let's let her sleep for now!" Kirika said, he pushed the two of them out and shut Karin's door softly. The three of them walked to Himeka's room, Himeka crawled into bed and Kirika and Kirio sat on the end of the bed.

_Rima: WE CANT THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!_

_Shiki: Sorry, but it has to stop there…._

_Rima: IM SOOOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!!PLEASE ANY TIPS GRATEFULLY APPRECITATED!!!! Until next time…._


	5. Im Back

Hello Everyone! So its been two years since I last updated any of my stories! And for starters my -Man fanfiction Unreal Relationships shall be ending soon! Im back in my writer mind set, so I'll be tackling one fanfiction at a time! The ones with more chapters shall be my priorities, and unfortunately the ones with very few chapters wont be continued until I finish others! Im glad if there are still people who are waiting for chapters to be updated, and I'll be overjoyed if you all don't try and kill me for vanishing! Tons of things happened over that two year period! Some were bad, but most of the things that happened have completely changed my life! And thanks to all of it im back to writing! So be looking forward to stories being updated, a few might even be deleted because I no longer hold any interest in it! But I will notify you before that happens! Until then!

Shiki


End file.
